Regarde la vie dans mes yeux
by Voracity666
Summary: Le problème de la célébrité... C'est qu'il faut présenter une fausse image au monde. Et faire de sorte de ne pas l'appliquer à soi. Ne pas se perdre dans les faux-semblants. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de démêler le vrai du faux. Surtout quand les deux blessent. Indochine Nico x Boris Slash!yaoi


**En voilà un texte qui prenait la poussière !**

 **Petite précision, oui j'adore le groupe Indochine, et mes préférés sont Nico et Boris~**

 **Disclaimers : -Le groupe Indochine et ses membres s'appartiennent à eux seuls !**

 **-Le titre provient... du générique de "Frère des ours", chanté par Phil Collins. Ouais bah chut :P**

 **J'ai commencé cette fic suite au concert au Zénith d'Auvergne, le 1er décembre 2013 (donc, le 3), donc j'y fais référence :3**

 **Dernière précision, Boris fait la différence entre Nicola Sirkis, le chanteur, l'image publique, et Nicolas Sirchis, l'image "privée", si je puis dire. Entre la star et "monsieur tout le monde". Bref, ce n'est pas une étourderie de ma part ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Boris était content.

Ils avaient eut un public enthousiaste, il s'était éclaté tout du long, surtout avec l'arrivée des ballons. Bon, Oli avait dû le tirer par la veste alors qu'il s'était un peu attardé sur la passerelle, mais il avait eut le droit à son accolade de fin de concert, donc ça allait tout de même.

-Tu as un sourire niais.

Il grimaça un peu pour tenter de le perdre, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Te fiches pas de moi, Nico.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en coin et amorça un geste vers la coiffure ébouriffée, geste qui fut stoppé par la main du guitariste.

-Pas touche aux cheveux, la chauve-souris ! C'est propriété privée, ça !

Le chanteur se rétracta en souriant toujours puis lui tendit une bière.

-Tu souris toujours de la même manière lorsque tu es satisfait. C'en est presque mignon...

Il ricana, portant sa boisson à la bouche, ne lâchant pas son ami du regard.

-Parce que tu as la moindre idée de la tête que je fais après chacune de mes satisfactions ? Je vais finir par croire que tu me surveilles, dis donc...

Les autres membres du groupe n'y firent pas attention, habitués à leur semblant de flirt. Ça les faisait sourire ou soupirer de lassitude, mais ça faisait partie de leur quotidien, alors bon...

-Bon, on a une semaine de quasi-repos, là, on va pouvoir souffler les gars, déclara Oli en s'écrasant auprès d'eux.

-T'es lourd, grogna Boris en le bougeant de ses genoux.

-Râleur. Et je suis moins lourd que toi, l'échalas.

Ils étaient bien parti pour se taquiner jusqu'à pas d'heure, mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan.

-Je vais me coucher les gars. Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. Entre hier et ce soir, je suis claqué...

-C'est à force de donner de ta personne, ça !

Pour réponse, il reçut la canette vide dans l'épaule.

-Hé ! Si tu me blesses, comment veux-tu qu'on joue ?

-Je te remplacerai, le rassura Nicola.

Il disparut vite fait avant d'obtenir une réponse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Voulut savoir Oli.

-Mais rien, on te dit...

Boris en avait marre de cette question.

Mais il fallait dire qu'il y avait une certaine ambiguïté entre eux, et que le début du clip de _Marylin_ n'avait aucunement aidé aux racontars.

-Enfin, libre à toi de voir ce qui n'existe pas... Je vais me pieuter, moi aussi.

Il disparut à son tour, laissant son ami songeur.

* * *

Allongé autant que possible dans son lit, Boris fixait le plafond depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Son esprit était de vide de toutes réflexions, pourtant. Se redressant, il décida de faire quelques pas, espérant attirer le sommeil ainsi.

-Boris ? Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Ah, Nicola...

-Pas plus que toi...

Il prit place à ses côtés, regardant distraitement les mains fortes aux ongles courts. Elles semblaient tenir quelque chose qu'elles cachaient.

-Tu regardais les photos ? Demanda le guitariste en montrant l'appareil non loin.

-J'en ai pas pris autant que d'habitude, je le regrette...

-Je te proposerais bien de refaire le concert, mais c'est pas à trois heures du matin que ça va marcher...

-Idiot.

Il lui donna un coup de coude en même temps, pour souligner ses propos.

-Mais je ne le cache pas...

La flamme du briquet éclaira le visage fatigué du plus vieux le temps d'allumer la cigarette de Boris.

-Tu devrais arrêter, tu sais.

-Faire la morale ne te va pas au teint.

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par les bouffées de nicotine.

-C'était sympa, quand même.

-Tu te répètes.

-Ça doit être l'âge.

-Arrête, tu n'es pas si vieux...

-Parfois, j'en ai l'impression.

Boris n'aimait pas qu'il ait ce genre de réflexions, et encore moins l'entendre. Alors, il apposa ses lèvres aux siennes pour le lui faire comprendre.

-Tu as recommencé, murmura Nicola à la fin du baiser.

Il eut un sourire triste, caché par les ombres de la nuit.

-Tu t'enchaînes, continua-t-il. Tu finiras par le regretter.

-On en a déjà parlé. Je suis bien assez vieux pour décider du sens de ma vie. Je suis seul maître à bord. Il faudra t'y faire.

Ce fut au tour de Nicola de sourire dans l'ombre. Et de rapprocher leurs visages, entourés par la fumée bleue de la cigarette. Ce fut un baiser piquant mais excitant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'ancrant l'un à l'autre. Le mégot s'écrasa dans le cendrier alors que le baiser reprenait, plus violemment. Les gestes étaient sûrs et brusques, les vêtements se défendant que trop bien.

Nicola se retrouva bien vite à califourchon sur les genoux de Boris, approfondissant leur étreinte. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour respirer, soufflant fort dans le cou de l'autre.

Il adorait ces moments autant qu'il les détestait. Ne pas faire de bruits (les autres), ne pas laisser de marques (les autres), faire ça le plus vite possible sans rien dire (les autres ?).

Les autres, les autres, les autres et encore les autres.

Et Nicola.

Il ne voulait pas d'une relation au grand jour. Il avait une fille, une femme, une image à garder. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner cette liaison coupable. Car il s'y sentait trop bien pour tout arrêter. Et Boris le savait et prenait tout ce qu'il lui donnait, sachant où se trouvaient les limites. Même si il s'amusait parfois à les dépasser.

Leur étreinte fut aussi passionnée que rapide, les laissant essoufflés mais satisfaits. Un dernier baiser et Nicola regagna sa chambre, laissant Boris, seul avec des vêtements souillés et un mégot rougeoyant. Et son cœur qui lui faisait si mal...

Il lui fallait encore une cigarette mais leurs ébats précédents avaient écrabouillés son paquet, il allait donc devoir regagner sa chambre, lui aussi, si il voulait avoir sa dose de nicotine.

C'est donc en plein combat intérieur entre son addiction et sa flemme que le trouva Oli.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous en calbut sur le canapé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Des petits lutins m'ont volé mes vêtements, lui répondit Boris. T'aurais pas une clope ?

-Je fume pas, tu te rappelles ? En tout cas, tu devrais rejoindre ta chambre avant de traumatiser quelqu'un ! Le salua-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

-J'ai une plastique de rêve ! Se défendit le guitariste.

-T'as presque cinquante ans et tu fumes trop, rétorqua son ami. Bonne nuit !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, coupant la conversation.

De nouveau seul, Boris passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Ça ne faisait jamais beaucoup de bien de se prendre ce genre de remarque dans la tronche à une heure aussi matinale. À n'importe quelle heure, en fait.

Il rejoignit de nouveau sa chambre, récupérant ses vêtements éparpillés dans le noir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Se calant confortablement contre les oreillers, il alluma une cigarette de manière machinale, après avoir déposé le cendrier sur son torse.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en premier lieu, ce n'était pas les propos de Oli qui accaparaient sa réflexion. Oh, non, il n'était pas vaniteux au point de prendre la mouche alors qu'ils s'envoyaient constamment des piques !

Non, ce qui lui torturait le cerveau, et depuis quelques temps déjà, c'était Nicola.

Tout n'était qu'un jeu, il le savait bien, mais il n'y pouvait rien si il avait des sentiments pour lui ! Il l'avait pourtant mis en garde. L'amour n'avait pas sa place parmi les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient.

Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux, comme une gamine pré-pubère. La totale. Les rêveries, les soupirs, le sourire niais, les papillons dans l'estomac... C'était ridicule. Vraiment.

La fumée s'échappait de sa bouche et stagnait dans la chambre. Là-haut, l'alarme incendie clignotait, semblant se moquer de lui.

Si au début il avait pris ces séances de baise pour ce qu'elles étaient, il pouvait plus s'en passer maintenant. C'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être si proche sans s'en cacher, même s'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire.

Cette saloperie le rongeait, encore plus sûrement que la clope lui bouffait les poumons. Lequel des deux allait l'avoir en premier ? Pas sûr de le savoir. Pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Nico', il lui avait toujours plu. Avec son imagination d'enfant, ses textes sombres d'adolescent et son charisme d'adulte. Avec son regard sombre et fatigué, son air un peu blasé et les étincelles de son rire envoûtant.

Bien sûr, malgré son « syndrome Peter Pan », l'âge se faisait pressant et les rides savaient se faire une place sur son visage si expressif. Mais c'était des signes de rire, aussi, et cette petite, là tout près de cette bouche si appétissante, qui s'était associée avec une minuscule fossette... Même son corps s'était allié pour le tourmenter !

Quelle cruauté...

La fumée continuait de s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte, s'estompant paresseusement avant de toucher le plafond.

Modulant ses lèvres, il s'amusa à créer un bonhomme de fumée. Bon, il ressemblait à rien, soyons franc, mais l'imagination était là pour pallier son manque de talent. Et quoi de plus facile que d'imaginer Nicolas lui sourire, sincèrement content de sa présence auprès de lui, presque amoureux ?

Nicolas amoureux, il l'avait déjà vu. Avec sa femme. Il était tendre, attentionné, un peu agacé, parfois, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Avec lui ? Devant les autres, c'était une amitié particulière, celle ambiguë des personnes qui se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour s'encombrer des limites ordinaires. Mais tout le groupe savait bien que, non, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis suffisamment de temps pour que leur relation tourne ainsi. Mais ils ne savent pas pour autant comment ni pourquoi.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir des atomes crochus » avait un jour lancé le chanteur à une journaliste un peu trop à la recherche de scoop.

Tous les deux savaient bien pourquoi, quelle était la vérité. Comment rester dans les limites de la décence, ne pas être tactile, respecter l'espace personnel, lorsqu'on couchait fréquemment avec ladite personne ?

De toutes façons, à force de passer pas mal de temps avec toujours les mêmes personnes, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'un tel rapprochement se fasse. Lui-même était proche de Oli, mais de l'extérieur ils passaient pour deux complices de farces. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas innocents, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer des tours pas toujours très drôles.

Mais on sentait bien la différence des relations, malgré tout.

Soupirant à nouveau, Boris écrasa son mégot et reposa le cendrier sur la table de chevet avant de se redresser pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. S'accoudant au rebord, il jeta un œil à la ville endormie.

À cette heure, il n'y avait sûrement que lui pour se retourner la cervelle à ce point. Il ferait d'ailleurs mieux d'aller se coucher, la tournée n'était pas finie et il devait être en forme. Oh, en tant que guitariste, il pouvait être aisément remplacé, évidemment, pas besoin de s'en soucier, en tant que personne, par contre...

Raah, va te coucher, Boris, tu commences à sombrer !

* * *

Comme prévu, le réveil a été des plus difficiles.

Passer des heures à broyer du noir, ça ne promettait pas un sommeil très reposant. Résultat, Boris força sur le café tout en baillant constamment.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite de faire rire Oli qui visait sa bouche béante avec des cubes de sucre. D'ailleurs, il se mit à tousser comme un perdu lorsque ce sale gosse mal grandit réussit son coup. Il fut heureusement sauvé par le verre qu'on déposa devant lui. Verre qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir.

-C'est une tentative de meurtre ! Réussit-il à couiner. Vous êtes tous témoins !

Ceux encore attablés rirent alors que François lui tapait doucement dans le dos.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut jamais taper dans le dos, ça empire, rappela Marc.

N'écoutant déjà plus ces deux-là, Boris toussota encore un peu et détourna le regard, croisant celui de Nicola qui semblait partit dans ses rêveries. Devait-il l'en extirper ou non ?

Finalement, Marc décida pour lui, cognant le chanteur sans le vouloir. Celui-ci se redressa rapidement avant de percuter la table.

-Bon, les gars, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on a rendez-vous à Lille, je vous rappelle, déclara-t-il.

-La date est dans quatre jours, maugréa-t-on.

-Plus tôt on y est, plus vite tout sera installé !

Boris quitta la table après avoir soupiré, dans l'idée de refaire ses bagages. Si, effectivement, ils reprenaient le bus tout à l'heure, autant ne pas perdre de temps !

-C'est ouvert ! Répondit-il alors qu'on toquait à sa chambre.

Mais on continuait de toquer.

Ah, oui, les serrures sont magnétiques, ici ! Allez Boris, on lève la tête et on va ouvrir ! Surtout que ça a l'air important au vu de la persistance de la personne...

Jetant un œil au judas -on ne savait jamais- il fut surpris d'y voir Nicola à qui il ouvrit donc la porte.

-Ah, bah, enfin ! T'étais retourné te coucher ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir tout seul.

Il haussa les épaules, savoir pourquoi ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça.

-Au moins, tu as ouvert avant que les autres n'arrivent, soupira-t-il.

Boris le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit encore défait.

-Tiens, tu faisais tes valises ?

-C'est bien toi qui disais qu'on allait bientôt partir, non ?

Il s'installa à côté de lui, allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Il n'était pas un gros fumeur, encore moins le matin, mais ça l'apaisait un peu lorsqu'il était avec Nicola.

-C'est vrai, approuva ce dernier. Mais c'était surtout pour éviter que les gars ne retournent se coucher. Tu les connais.

Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, à vrai dire, et ça les avait mis en retard. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de stress avant un grand concert, hein ?!

Boris rit doucement à ce souvenir et regarda son voisin du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi souriait légèrement, adoucissant ses traits. Vraiment craquant.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Nicola se tourna vers lui et attrapa la cigarette qui se consumait lentement. Pensant qu'il allait en tirer une latte ou se l'octroyer (ça arrivait, parfois), Boris le laissa faire. Il comprit qu'il aurait dû moins le laisser faire lorsqu'il l'écrasa. Il fut aussi coupé dans ses récriminations par le soudain baiser qu'il lui imposa.

Oh...

Toute idée de remontrance au sujet de sa cigarette quitta son esprit. Qu'importe qu'il n'y ait aucun sentiment dans cette étreinte, lui en avait assez pour deux !

-Je... je croyais que tu, han, voulais qu'on évite de se recoucher !

La pique lui passa au-dessus de la tête, son esprit bien plus occupé par les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle méritait vraiment une réponse ?

Toute pensée un peu trop philosophique fut chassé hors de l'esprit de Nicola qui sourit en l'allongeant, dénudant son guitariste que du strict nécessaire, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, et qui avait le mérite de le frustrer.

Ils s'épuisèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, devant se museler tour à tour afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur la chambre et, _a fortiori_ , leurs occupants. Pas question qu'un scandale n'éclate et que le couple Sirchis n'en soit entaché.

Nicola rata le regard blessé de son amant alors qu'il lui bâillonnait la bouche d'une main. Depuis le temps, il le savait bien qu'il fallait être discret, merci ! Il en avait les lèvres explosées de toujours les mordre pour se taire.

Mais Boris se consola lorsque, frappé par l'orgasme, Nico' s'effondra plus ou moins sur lui et qu'il put ainsi le cajoler durant quelques précieuses secondes.

Leur relation n'évoluera sans doute jamais et, peut-être, n'était-ce finalement pas si mal que ça. Ils avaient une complicité rare, passaient pas mal de temps ensemble et ne se disputaient qu'au sujet du groupe.

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, comparé à ce que vivait une bonne majorité de couples. Bon, ce n'était pas le bonheur parfait, mais... c'était toujours mieux que de crever à petit feu à cause des sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Dans un état de semi-conscience, il sentit qu'on lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il décida de laisser faire, même si il n'aimait pas trop. De toutes façons, il était trop bien installé pour bouger, comme dans une bulle de bien-être.

Un petit gloussement retentit, mais il paraissait bien lointain.

-Je te l'avais dit, tu as un sourire niais lorsque tu es satisfait, murmura Nicola.

Boris était heureux.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
